Forgiveness
by JanoTwilight
Summary: Janoskian Fanfiction - Will Daniel be able to get Becca to listen to him? One Shot


**AN: Second story, this one is for a friend so I hope she likes it :)**

* * *

"Becca … Becca … Becky …" whispers Daniel from next to me. "Come on Becca, I said I was sorry! Becca! For fucks sake!" I could hear his annoyance. I know I'm probably pissing him off but after what he did, well, he deserves it.

All of a sudden the car swerves, pushing me onto Daniel. Glancing up at him I see his dark eyes looking down into mine. His eyes have a slight twinkle in them, a mischievousness that I fell for when we first met, still falling for now. Slowly moving my eyes down I notice he's saying something, "What was that?" I ask a bit dazed.

Smirking down at me he says "I said, well isn't this cosy babe?"

Fucking hell, his smirk makes me tingle everywhere and he knows it. Damn him for using my weakness. Trying to look unaffected I push off of him and turn towards the window; finally noticing that we've stopped and the rest of the boys have left.

I know if I stay in the car with him I'll either end up getting even angrier at him or break and let him back into my heart. What do I do? I don't need to go to the toilet at this stop since I went at the last stop, but if I leave the car I won't do something I regret. But if I do leave the car I know one of the boys will ask me what's going on and I don't want to talk about it. Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Daniel edging closer to me, so close that I was pressed against the side of the car window.

"Daniel what the fuck?! Can you please move back a bit?!" I say with annoyance filling each of my words.

Daniel grabs onto my hand, sliding his fingers through mine, pleadingly he cries "Please babe, let me explain, I didn't mean what I did back there … I didn't even know she …"

I'm too angry to listen, cutting him off I retort back "What?! You couldn't get her hands off of you? Or did you think it was me? And that's why you let her touch you?! I thought you knew my touch! Why the fuck would you even let her … mshjakba"

Lips. Soft wet lips. Daniel's soft wet lips.

Pushing him off me I ask "Daniel, what … mmpf what are you doing?"

He moves his hand up my skirt, pushing it higher and higher. Trying to stop him I trap his fingers by shutting my thighs closed but it's no use. Daniel smirks at me and wiggles his fingers sending sparks up my thighs straight to my clit. I grab his wrist attempting to stop him. But his other hand comes round and grasps both my wrists together, bounding them in his hand.

Tutting and shaking his head he says "tsk tsk tsk Becca, you should stop struggling, you know I won't give up. Come on baby, I know you want me"

I don't want to give him the satisfaction, to know that he controls me, but as his hand travels towards my inner thigh my legs open automatically for him. My body knows what it wants; it's my mind that doesn't want to allow it.

Smiling he states "There, that's better. Now, should I punish you for ignoring me? Or give you pleasure for you to forgive me? Hmmm decisions, decisions"

Daniel's fingers find my underwear; he presses his knuckle against my clit making me hiss from pleasure. Feeling my wetness through the fabric he exclaims "Wow babe, your pussy is fucking soaking. I bet you, if I was to shove three fingers into you right now it wouldn't hurt, you're so wet" Tugging on my underwear he rips it off me, making me moan.

Daniel licks the shell of my ear, whispering to me he says "Is this what you want Becca?" He skims his index finger down my slit gathering wetness before teasing my clit "Do you want me to finger fuck you in this car while people are walking around outside?" Slowly he slides in the tip of his finger into my pussy, only going in until his first knuckle, huskily he asks "Do you want to cum knowing that my friends could be back any minute and hear you screaming my name?"

I can't help but let out a moan worthy of a porn star as I thrust my hips up, wanting more, needing more of him in me. There's an ache building in my lower stomach, an ache that's creeping down into my pussy, building up in my clit. I thrust against his hand again and plead "Please Daniel, please, I need … oh oh unf …"

He pushes his finger in deeper, but then stops moving and asks me "What do you need baby? Tell me and I'll give it to you"

Thrusting again I moan as I feel some friction.

"Uh uh uh Becca" he says while letting go of my wrists and instead holding my hips down, "That won't do. Now, why don't you tell me what you want and I'll be happy to deliver baby"

I can hear the smugness in his voice and I don't like it one bit. Lowering my voice, I stare up into his eyes and as sexily as I can I say "Baby, I want, no I need to cum. I need to cum all over your fingers as I scream out your name Daniel. Please baby, make me cum for you"

I watch as his eyes darken, lust over takes his expression and he smirks at me, "That's all I needed to hear Becca"

I moan out incoherently as Daniel shoves two fingers into my core, pumping in and out of me while using his thumb to grind onto my clit. The hand that was holding my hip down travels up my shirt and finds purchase over the top of my tits. His fingers quickly undo the first few buttons, just enough to pull my boob out of my bra cup. With one of his hands working on my pussy and the other pinching and grazing my nipple I can't help but let out loud moans. Hungrily he moves his mouth down to my nipple, catching it between his two lips and flicking it with his tongue.

Wanting to reciprocate, I rub my hand across the prominent bulge in his jeans. He hisses and shoves his hips upwards. Taking the hint I unzip him, Daniel lifts his hips as I tug down his jeans and boxers all at once. His cock slaps up against his stomach, pre-cum leaking out the dark bulbous tip. Using the already leaking pre-cum as lubricant I stroke him from top to bottom and back again making him moan out loud around my boob.

Breathily he says "Mmmmm baby, just like that. YES! Faster baby, faster! Play with my balls too … Ohh mmm yes!"

I stroke him faster and ask "Like this Daniel?" Using my other hand I massage his balls, playing with them, rolling them in my hand. Needing more lubricant I take my hand and lick the palm, getting it wet. Grasping his dick from the bottom, I move my hand upwards fast. Once I get to the top I lightly squeeze the top of his dick and use my thumb to finger the slit at the top.

In response he finger fucks me faster, which makes me stroke him faster. It's a never ending cycle. I can feel that I'm close and he knows it too.

Panting into my ear he says "Come on baby, cum for me. The boys will be back soon; do you want them to hear you? Is that it? You want them to find us like this? Me fingering you while you stroke my dick? You're such a dirty girl baby." He whispers more dirty things into my ear, like how I'm his dirty slut and that no one else can have me. I'm close; his dirty talking is pushing me closer and closer to my release. As he's talking he lightly scrapes his thumb nail against my clit and I clench around his fingers as my orgasm rips through me.

I moan out unintelligibly "Oh oh oh fuck! Daniel … mmmkafhla Fuck yes … Oh god oh god! Please … mmmmmmghs YES! YES! YES!"

As I cum I can just barely hear Daniel, he's moaning next to me as his hips thrust faster into my hand. He moans and rambles out inarticulately "Oh Becca … Mmmm yes baby, fuck you're so beautiful when you cum! Mmmmfuck! Oh oh oh YES! BECCA!" I feel spurts of hot white cum across my hand as I lazily pump him one last time.

Glancing over to him I see his eyes close, a lazy satisfactory smile on his face and I know that I'll forgive him.

* * *

**AN: If you read this please leave a review? Constructive criticism will be appreciated :) If you want more of this kind of fanfic then tweet me or dm me on twitter JanoTwilight :) Follow me on their as well please? :)**


End file.
